1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to portable basketball goals and supports that position and hold a basketball hoop and net at the desired distance from the ground.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of self-contained self-supporting portable frame structures, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,310, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,025 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,367.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,310 a folding basketball back stop is shown having an upright frame with a movable backboard and adjustable players pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,025 discloses a vertically adjustable basketball goal that has a triangular frame base with a braced adjustable vertically aligned pole from which is positioned a basketball backboard and basket. The base has wheels to provide for mobility of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,367 discloses a portable basketball goal having a vertically adjustable backboard and basket sideably positioned on a portable frame.